HighSchool Life in Dynasty Warriors
by LoVeStoRyWriter95
Summary: Learn what could happen if Dynasty Warriors was a highschool


Highschool Life in Dynasty Warriors

Guan Ping and Xing Cai two sophomores were walking home after being in school

"Xing Cai you doing anything tomorrow." Guan Ping asked.

"No why."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow to dinner if that is ok." Guan Ping was blushing.

"Oh ok then I just hope father won't mind this."

"I'm sure he won't after all I am Guan Yu's son. They both swore an oath together."

The next day.

Guan Ping knocked on Zhang Fei's door and Zhang Fei opened it.

"What you want! Oh yeah Guan Ping you wanted to take my daughter. Right let me just tell you one thing if my daughter comes home pregnant then bad thing will happen got that!"

"Got it."

Xing Cai came down the stairs in a beautiful outfit. Guan Ping presented her with a flower and began to blush.

"Aw why thank you Guan Ping I really love it."

"Now you kids be careful out there"

"We will father don't get drunk."

"Take care wait did she just say I'm drunk. Eh time to say hello to Liu Bei and Guan Yu."

Back to Guan Ping and Xing Cai

"So Cai we will be going to this restaurant I heard of the food there is really good you might like it."

"Ok that sound terrific. What's it called?"

"Three Kingdom restaurant. Classic three kingdom food is served there and I made reservations just for you."

They both reach their destination and enter the restaurant.

"Welcome to the three kingdoms restaurant how may I help you?"

"Yeah we have a reservation for two under Guan Ping."

"Guan Ping is it ah yes right this way sir and madam."

On the way to the by a window sit they stop and get their menus and get their orders.

"We will 2 meat buns and soda for me." Guan Ping ordered.

"Just water for me." Xing Cai ordered.

"Very well just wait your order will be up in a minute."

The waiter left and Xing Cai and Guan Ping were left alone.

"So what do you think of the restaurant." Guan Ping asks.

"It's ok I guess but I rather be here you at least." They both hold hands across the table until a loud yell came across the restaurant.

"Ah you buffoon what are you doing." It was Cao Pi he was also out on a date with Zhen Ji and the waiter accidently ran into him and ruined his suit.

"I'm sorry sir I another will get you."

"You better hurry otherwise I'll have my father kill you for this."

"Cao pi what is he doing here?" Xing Cai questioned to Guan Ping. He just looked in a confuse state.

"Ah man look." Guan Ping and Xing Cai look around and people from school is also in the restaurant.

They were all on a date with their love ones.

"Huh apparently this place is a good place to take a girl out." Guan Ping reacted

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were on a double date with Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao

Cao Pi with Zhen Ji

Lu Bu with Diao Chan

Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang

Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji

"AH man just when I thought I could be with you while nobody is around."Guan Ping reacted.

"Don't worry." Xing Cai tried to comfort him then the karaoke started to play.

"Greetings everyone I hope you will love this song from yours truly ZHANG HE."

The restaurant entertainer began to play a music that people could dance to.

"Oh Guan Ping this is my favorite this is my favorite song come on let's dance." Xing Cai said cheerfully "But Cai I don't think that's a good idea—"Guan Ping told before she drag him all the way to the dance floor

Cao Pi saw that those two were dancing and decided a different idea. "My beloved will you take this offer to dance." "Well certainly." They both went up on the dance floor and pretty soon people were on the dance floor. Cao Pi and his girlfriend Zhen Ji were dancing elegantly so was Guan Ping and Xing Cai. Cao Pi glared at Guan Ping for he thought he was better at dancing than him.

So as they were dancing Cao Pi was shown dancing with Ji and deliberately put his foot in front of Guan Ping causing him to trip. "What the Hell!" Guan Ping yelled. The music actually stopped.

"Oh sorry about that my foot must have been put out of place."

"Hey you can't do that to him who the hell do you think you are." Xing Cai immediately screamed out.

"Hey don't talk to your boyfriend you peasant." Zhen Ji said snobbishly.

"Yeah well don't you mean second boyfriend if I do say so myself."

Back then when they were in freshman year Cao Pi took Zhen Ji from her last boyfriend and it became a big talk within Three Kingdom High. Cao Pi then stopped Zhen Ji from talking.

"You two know who I am and yet you are willing to challenge me then I shall make sure the rest of life a living hell for such audacity."

Cao Pi was one of the most well-known students in Three Kingdom High in the Wei branch. Three Kingdoms high was split into four branches, the Kingdoms of Wei, Wu, Shu, and Jin, which was just created last year. Cao Pi was the Sophomore class president of Wei.

Guan Ping angrily got back on his feet and replied "Why you!"

Guan Ping was just about to punch him. It was just then Xing Cai stopped him.

"Guan Ping, do not worry there is no need for any trouble in a place like this or now. Cao Pi we shall settle this in school actually."

Cao Pi just simply made a smirk on his face. "Come Zhen." "Yes."

Cao Pi and Zhen Ji walked out of the restaurant. The music went back playing.

"For the love… If I see him again he'll face my wraith." Guan Ping muttered furiously.

"Don't waste your breath Guan Ping for there is no need to worry about him he is always like that." Xing Cai replied.

"Rough night huh?" Sun Ce appeared after the commotion. Da Qiao approached right behind and they took the two chairs and sat with them.

"Tell me about that I just wanted to take Xing Cai for a night out just for her instead that Cao Pi came along and pretty much F it all up."

"Heh you're not the only one back in the winter he and his girlfriend took a snowball right before I was going to kiss Da Qiao here." Da Qiao smiled and blushed at what Sun Ce was saying.

"Yeah but still I would to show him how it would feel if he had been made fun of just this once."

"Well what are we waiting for I think the 6 of us can make up one that simple did you forget that Valentine's Day is right around the corner?" Zhou Yu reminded. It was then the 6 of them now plan their idea of revenge for what Cao Pi has done with his bullying from Middle School all the way to High School. They came up with an in genius plan. By February 14 the High School has something called a singing telegram where people sing to others a particular song from their loved ones and now they plan to send a terrible song to Zhen Ji by Cao Pi through forging the request to her and break up their relationship. The 6 of them agreed on this idea and the plan will be started on Monday.

Next Monday was the day before Valentine's Day. And it was on that day that they will be able to send in the singing telegram. Guan Ping, and Xing Cai went up to the table where they were selling telegrams.

"Hi Guan Ping how can I help you." Jiang Wei was in charge of the singing telegrams that are about to be sent around the school tomorrow, he was also in the Shu branch of the school.

"Jiang Wei I need a favor from you I need you to send a singing telegram to Zhen Ji something she hates, I'm going to send in some revenge for what Cao Pi has done for years."

"Guan Ping I'm sorry but I cannot do that Zhuge Liang will kill me if I even think about that I hate Cao Pi too but my place as Sophomore representative for the Shu class is on the line if I try something like that."

"Jiang Wei come on man did you forget what he did in Freshman year he unscrewed your chair your chair and next thing you know you ended up getting your ass busted and almost suspended for destroying school property. Do you have any idea how mess up that is."

Jiang Wei nodded at what he was saying.

"You're right that flashback still haunts me up to this day and now he will find out what will come to him one day. What song did you have in mind?"

"Something that will make Zhen Ji never wants to be with Cao Pi again. Rebecca Black My Moment." Jiang Wei looked on after hearing that.

Guan Ping's plan was to ruin Cao Pi reputation in the school as he was with the most popular girl in Wei's sophomore class and if he loses her then his reputation will be of nothing. Most of the sophomore classes within the Wu and Shu branch liked this idea. The Jin and Wei branch however were unaware of this current situation as they usually do not concern themselves with the other kingdoms.

Today was Valentine's Day in Three Kingdom High. Love was in the air and everyone was happy with their loved ones. It was 2nd period and it was Chemistry class. Their teacher was Guan Hai. It was then a singing telegram came to the class and the singers we're Zhang He, Cai Wenji and Diao Chan. "Hello Mr Hai we got a singing telegram for Zhen Ji." Whenever a singing telegram is made to a certain student they stand in front of them and serenade. Zhang He, Cai Wenji and Diao Chan then began to sing. Diao Chan and Cai Wenji were singing while Zhang He was playing the instrument. They sang She Will be Loved by Maroon 5. Guan Ping was then shocked at the reality, somehow someone changed the song and you can only have one singing telegram per period. It was then at 3rd period in history class Guan Ping and Xing Cai were sitting together and he was explaining the current dilemma from last period. Then suddenly a singing telegram came by for Xing Cai and it apparently was from Guan Ping.

"Hello everyone we got a singing telegram to Xing Cai and we will like to sing it for her." The teacher allowed it and they began to sing. As it turns out Guan Ping who did send a singing telegram but not the song they began to play. It was also a horrible song and if you heard the student's voice it would be as if he was a donkey with a sore throat. After that song and pretty much having their ears covered a rose came by for Guan Ping which also came with a letter.

The card read: Dear Guan Ping

Try something like that again and for the rest of the school year will be the worse time in your entire life.

Cao Pi'

P.S. I hope that motivates you not to do that again.

"Ok now it's personal."

"Guan Ping hasn't it always been personal."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot. Thanks Xing Cai and sorry about that I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No problem Guan Ping and don't worry its ok it just means I want to get him back to."

Xing Cai smiled at Guan Ping and he smiled back. They then share a kiss at their lockers and went to lunch.

Period 6 was lunch time for the sophomores of Three Kingdom high. Everyone was sitting completely separated from one another where one part of the cafeteria is for student of Wei, another Jin another for Shu and another for Wu. The students barely come together as all four kingdoms in one table sometimes only two kingdoms within one table but it is rarely seen to have all four kingdoms in one table. Guan Ping, Xing Cai, was sitting together with Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao.

"So how did you guys go on with Valentine's Day?" Guan Ping asked

"That bastard Cao Pi sent a bad letter to Da Qiao and said it was from me." Sun Ce reacted. "I feel like pissing people off is like his specialty in life."

"Well if I were you I would have smack him already than just rant about him." Xiao Qiao implied. "For once I have a point with that idea and actually agree what she said." Guan Ping reacted. Usually whenever Xiao Qiao says something it's usually silly or doesn't make sense at all. "I shouldn't just sit here all day and let that guy keep doing this I feel like he did this to all of the sophomores of Wu, and Shu after all how else did he end up being the most popular sophomore in the Wei branch?" Xing Cai reminded to everyone.

Xing Cai got up and went up to where Cao Pi and Zhen Ji were sitting. "Hey Cao Pi, do you honestly think that if you can do anything in this school and get away with it you are sadly mistaken."

Zhen Ji started to snicker at what Xing Cai has just did. "What's so funny?" Xing Cai asked. Zhen Ji answered her question. "A peasant girl like you has no right to talk to him like that after all if you want to get at Cao Pi you will have to deal with me and what are you going to do about it get your father to get drunk and destroy the school." Xing Cai all of a sudden just lost it after hearing that insult.

What happened next was something no one would usually expect of Xing Cai to do unlike her father who is loud and boisterous she is usually calm and not like insults get in the way of what she has to do. She attacked Zhen Ji and started a cat fight with her pulling her hair and Zhen Ji doing the same thing. It was then that Cao Pi entered in and pushed Xing Cai away from Zhen Ji. Guan Ping then appeared and shoves Cao Pi into a wall for pushing Xing Cai. Cao Pi was severely annoyed and threw a cup of hot soup at Guan Ping however ducked and it ended up hitting Da Qiao. Sun Ce got up in an extremely peeved off mood and threw a pizza at Cao Pi but he also ducked and it ended up hitting Sima Zhao and he later threw a tomato at Sun Ce hitting him on the forehead. With all the commotion going on Gan Ning immediately yelled out

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The entire sophomore class of Three Kingdom High will end up battling in a food fight for Valentine's Day.

The food fight has started amongst Three Kingdom high sophomores. Everyone in each section had bitter resentment with another in a different section and now wanted to throw food at them. It was almost a team food fight with each side fighting on their own. Cao Pi took a piece of milk and threw it at Xing Cai. She reacted by throwing a piece of cherry pie at Zhen Ji and it ruined her uniform. She then angrily threw a large piece of dim sum and it hit Lian Shi. Sun Quan was severely aggravated and ended up running up to Zhen Ji with a large orange and smashed it into her face. Cao Pi grabbed him and threw at the table and he slammed his face into a pie. Jiang Wei went to the center of the cafeteria where most of the food was flying at and yelled out "Stop the violence can't we all get along?" No one even listened and the next thing we know was that Gan Ning ran right behind him and poured hot sauce into his pants. He ended up screaming louder than a woman pushing out a baby.

Guan Ping then chased after Cao Pi for what he has done and tried to throw a chocolate at him. He hit him in the chest and ruined his uniform. Cao Pi then threw a crushed apple and it hit in the head. Liu Shan came out of nowhere decided to randomly throw a food at Cao Pi. Cao Pi being the most egotistic kid in the school threw a carton of milk at him and it knocked him out cold. The whole food fight lasted the entire school period until the security and teachers had to come in to calm things down.

The whole lunch room was covered with food and everything was a mess at the end. Not one spot of the cafeteria was clean. Everyone from the guys to the girls to the delinquent to the super smart kid was a mess. The entire sophomore class had a large food fight with no victor what so ever. After the whole food fight battle royale the entire sophomore class was later escorted into the library and their teachers were notified that they would be going to class next period for what has happened.

At the library each faction began to talk about how this whole food fight had started. Wei thinks that it all started because of Wu and Shu when Guan Ping attacked Cao Pi and when Gan Ning stupidly yelled food fight. Shu believes that if Wei didn't cause problems with Shu and Jin didn't step in to the fight they wouldn't be in this dilemma. Wu thinks that if Shu simply calmed down and didn't take on Wei or if Wei wasn't being so egotistic they wouldn't be in this mess as well. Jin on the other hand blames the all three factions for if Shu didn't start anything with Wei and Wei wasn't being arrogant and Wu wasn't doing anything drastic the whole food fight would have never happen. Regardless of what each faction thinks the faculty does not think that way as they would. "Will the representatives of each class stand up, Sun Ce, Cao Pi, Sima Zhao and Guan Ping into the office right now." The principal had announced. The four of them walked up to the office and now await their sentence for what they had done wrong and will be willing to take in their actions.

Sima Zhao, Sun Ce, Cao Pi and Guan Ping entered principal's room and in it were the headmasters of the four kingdoms. Cao Cao was the headmaster of Wei, Sun Jian was the Wu headmaster, Liu Bei was the headmaster of Shu and Sima Yi was the headmaster of Jin.

"We are very peeved and disappointed in not just you but your entire class. You all shame your sophomore classmates and they too will suffer the consequences." Cao Cao announced.

"So to punish you and the every 10th grader we decided to make all of you clean up the entire cafeteria." Liu Bei said.

"After that we also decided to show you all the consequences of your actions. They will be no 10th grade events for the next 2 months nor could you participate in any school activity all of you are suspended from such actions." Sima Yi said.

"You and you're fellow classmates will clean the school floors individually as an additional punishment." Sun Jian said.

Sima Zhao, Sun Ce, Cao Pi and Guan Ping just stood there and walked away after hearing their punishment and will have to reveal it to their own classes for their actions.

As the four students walked out they are greeted by their classmates and they began to ask what punishment they will have to endure.

"Fellow classmates we um, we are all punished for our actions, we are to clean up the entire cafeteria afterschool and after that clean up the entire school" Guan Ping said gravely.

"We no longer have any school events coming up for our class we really messed this one now did we?" Sun Ce replied.

"There is no point in crying about what we have just done so let's just be done with it and simply clean up our scraps and mourn later in the meantime get everyone here the sooner we do this the sooner I can actually go home from this sad life." Cao Pi said in an angry tone.

"Must we do this? It is such a bother." Sima Zhao said.

"You got us into this mess and your father will not simply allow off the hook last time so you are getting us of this mess after all you should care it's what a president does." Wang Yuanji said.

The Sophomores of Three Kingdom High started to clean up the entire school after the other students and teachers have left the building. Wei was in charge of the 3rd floor cleaning, Wu was in charge of the 2nd floor, Shu was in charge of the 1st floor and Jin was in charge of 4th floor. They would then clean the lunch room together afterwards. There are a total of 3 floors in Three Kingdom High.

Guan Ping and Xing Cai were cleaning up the lab room which had an accident where someone vomited after trying to dissect a frog.

"Man this sucks can't people at least vomit in the garbage pail rather than on the floor?" Guan Ping said.

"It doesn't matter remember when you first dissected a frog you remained sick the entire day." Xing Cai reminded.

They both began to share their conversations with each other while they were still cleaning. On the 2nd floor Cao Pi and Zhen Ji were cleaning out gum on the desks of the math classes.

"This is so disgusting I can't believe I'm even here." Zhen Ji said.

"Darling please try to calm down I don't want to be here either but regardless I just want to clean this and go home. My God how much gum do these savages chew?" Cao Pi said.

Sun Ce, and Da Qiao were cleaning the chalk boards on the 2nd floor History class.

"Man this is such work I knew the history teachers write a lot but not to a point where I have to use an entire gallon of water to clean but I don't mind not as long as you're here by my side." Sun Ce said as Da Qiao was giving the bucket of water to wash the boards.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked

"Me, don't worry about me you can just stay there and cheer me on." Da Qiao smiled.

Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji were cleaning the floors of the Math Class. Sima Zhao didn't even bother doing as much work as Yuanji hoped for so she asked him this.

"Will stop being lazy for once in your life?" Wang Yuanji said.

"This is such bother father just wants me to take responsibility." Sima Zhao said.

"Well you should take it our class looks for you for guidance even me." She said smiling.

Sima Zhao looked on and smiled back and nodded. He got off his chair and started to clean a little.

After cleaning the four floors of Three Kingdom High the sophomores were now ready to clean up the lunch room which they have left a mess of after that disastrous food fight. Imagine if you leave food behind and you didn't clean it for over 2 hours. Expect the lunch room to both smell more horrible than a dead corpse.

"For pity sakes you guys didn't have to throw that much food you slobs." Zhen Ji said in disgust.

"Hey we don't need to know the mess that even you made could be this bad so stop complaining." Xing Cai said.

"Wow it smells like my room." Sun Ce said.

"How is it that your girlfriend still likes you?" Cao Pi said.

"Hey take that back before I take you down." Sun Ce yelled.

"How about we just clean this slop and go home and not kill each other." Cao Pi remarked. Sun Ce simply nodded his head in anger.

The sophomores had begun to clean the table of the mess they had created. The food was almost literally cemented all over the area and they all had to scrape it off of the walls. It took them until night fall to actually clean the lunch room however only one thing remained. It was the garbage that was left behind and they had to hull it toward the dump. It was a high and large as ten Xu Zhu's.

"You have got to be kidding me? What a bother." Sima Zhao said.

"We have to pick that up?" Guan Ping reacted.

"You four really need to get along and work together." Wang Yuanji said. "It's because you four that we ended up in this mess so why don't you guys work together for once."

The four of them looked at each other and agreed that the fighting will have to end at some point for now that is.

After they took care of the garbage it was already past curfew and they had to run off back home. Sun Ce and Sima Zhao , Yuanji, Xing Cai, Zhen Ji and the two Qiaos went home leaving only Guan Ping and Cao Pi.

"Humph we may have worked together for today but tomorrow we will be enemies keep that in mind Guan Ping." Cao Pi said."

"How about we remain enemies I would rather keep it like that be friends with you of all people." Guan Ping reacted.

"Humph very well, we'll keep it like that one day you'll regret what you just stated before high school ends one of us will come out on top Cao Pi declared.

"I'll take that challenge and we'll see which kingdom is the best." Guan Ping said.

They both then walk their separate paths and went back home.

The young Dragon of Shu and the young Phoenix of Wei will prove who is the most dominant within the sophomores of Three Kingdom High.

** TO BE CONTINUED… **


End file.
